User talk:SaddexProductions
Archives: #1 Need your help OK, so GMRE is ok with this (see: Talk:Panau). If you're online before him, could you make this happen? OK, so since I'm not an admin, I need you're help (or some other admins) with something. What I need you to do is create the page MediaWiki:Interactive and insert this code into it: At present that code will make the actual interactive map quite small, but I'm experimenting with it in a sandbox (my wiki) and I'm learning actually how to resize it. Just changing the " 'style="width:400px;height:400px;border:0px" '" to something like " 'style="width:1000px;height:1000px;border:0px" '" doesn't ACTUALLY resize it like one would think. I'm currently working on it, so we'll see what I can manage. Thanks, SlitWeaver (talk) 00:22, October 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Norlanning isn't an Admin. I've added the code to the page. [[User:Lucan07|'Lucan'07]]''Talk'' 03:18, October 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Woops, my bad! Thanks! SlitWeaver (talk) 03:20, October 11, 2012 (UTC) ::You're welcome, good luck with the map. [[User:Lucan07|'Lucan'07]]''Talk'' 03:22, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Vending machines Someone made an article for vending machines at some point. I can't remember what it's caled, so I can't find it, but it should be in the Category:Objects not related to Sabotage. I think it might be the same type of machines, as seen in Gas Stations. GMRE (talk) 20:41, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :Oh wait, I found it - 1337 Chips. It's already with Category:Companies, so it's fine. GMRE (talk) 20:46, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :I am currently creating an article for the Billboards in Panau, so this new category will be good. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 20:59, October 12, 2012 (UTC)) Quit spelling it wrong! Quit spelling "Description" as "Describtion"! It's worng, very, very, very wrong :P Thanks, SlitWeaver 03:39, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :Quit yelling, we can hear just fine. :) GMRE (talk) 16:01, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Getting your attention for something Check this out: User blog:GMRE/Infobox:User? GMRE (talk) 16:01, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :Checked it out earlier, however I can't comment it. However it was a good idea, it should maybe contain age (or birth date), Real name (Optional), Nationality and maybe some more things. However, what will we do with the bar above? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 16:10, October 25, 2012 (UTC)) ::The comment link is to the right of the title. ::The idea is that it could contain lots of different info. The convenient thing about infoboxes is that any part that isn't filled doesn't appaer. Every part of it would be optional. ::The top bar would still be there. We can't change that. GMRE (talk) 17:22, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :::The infobox is now in development. Feel free to post suggestions into its talk page. GMRE (talk) 17:47, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::This will be the 7th infobox on the wiki. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 17:59, October 26, 2012 (UTC)) :::::The infobox is now in beta testing, so feel free to try it: Template:Infobox User GMRE (talk) 11:37, October 27, 2012 (UTC) The pictures you asked I recently got a new larger screen, so these pictures are bigger and more detailed. GMRE (talk) 18:09, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :Very good pictures. It was actually the other substation I requested, but I planned to create an article for this also. I will most likely create the page tomorrow. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 18:15, October 25, 2012 (UTC)) About your infobox The favorite nation and faction automatically trurn into links. And you said on your user page that you have a youtube channel? Might be a good idea to use the extrenal links part of the infobox, unless that's something private. Not telling you what to do, just giving tips. ;) GMRE (talk) 22:51, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Can to add them now. (23:17, October 27, 2012 (UTC)) More pictures The settlement in the mountains is a little difficult to get a good picture of. There's always somthing in the way, or just off screen. GMRE (talk) 13:55, November 3, 2012 (UTC) You mean the other substation I sent coordinates for? Well...just a picture anyway of the location si good. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 16:53, November 4, 2012 (UTC)) :Some of your coordinated were wrong. See my talk page. Anyway, here's the pictures: GMRE (talk) 17:12, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :Nice. I haven't been so active the last few weeks, but I will add this page today or later this week. [[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 15:42, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Unmarked transformer station 2.1.png Unmarked transformer station 2.2.png|Note the Stunt ramps on both sides of the facility. Unmarked transformer station 2.3.png|There's an observation deck just down the road. Promotion As decreed by the unanimous decision of the council of administrators, I hereby promote you to have administrator rights, in addition to your current rollback rights on this wiki. Just remember: *Don't go insane with power. **There will probably be moments when you might no agree with someones opinion, but that's no reason to ban them. **In some cases a simple couple of week ban is enough, as a warning. Don't go insane with a million year ban that might only provoke them more. *Don't go off changing anything and everything, just because you can. You are well within your rights to change a lot of things, but this is a team effort. *We are still not all-powerful. If any of us should go insane, the much higher up people (who actually get payed for their work) can still stop us. *This promotion is not really an award. It just means that just like the rest of us, you've now been trusted with more buttons (and more work). Notice the bar at the botom of the page. See if you have a link to any admin pages. GMRE (talk) 17:17, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Answer Since I have access to my computer and internet even if not home, I will first: *Inform in the user blogs about it, so people can use it to their advantage. *I will do, as said, update some of the stuff on the Main Page, the slideshow and the "did you know", maybe some more I don't know. I do know about when you should ban someone or not. If someone is doing edits that is obviusly vandalism in one single edit, you can ban them for a time that should be based on how serious the vandalism is, at a bottom cap of 2 weeks maybe. Serious vandalism on multiple articles without being detected before the next day, seems to give far worse punishments. Someone setting in incorrect facts should be treated much easier, but banned for a short time if repeating it on the same article I think. It's usually Lucan that handles the banning stuff, I noticed. I will take some time to introduce myself to my new duties, I think. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 17:57, March 5, 2013 (UTC)) :Use the "advanced" tab on the "admin dashboard" to see most of the important links. The "general" tab is pretty meaningless in comparison. Also, whenever you look at the "recent wiki activity" list, it might be a good idea to click on the "see all activity" link. It shows more edits that you might be interested in, unless you've already been doing that. Lucan seems to be doing most of the banning, because we're in different timezones. His timezone has more such action. GMRE (talk) 18:15, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Broken file? File:Fuel Silos.jpg seems to be broken. You can upload a newer version at the file page. GMRE (talk) 16:19, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :Probably. I can't see it properly anywhere while using my computer, while I still can on my android phone, though only at the file page. Only problem is that this file was extracted from a youtube video on my old computer. Either I can process it again, or search if it's fine when searching on google images. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] 16:41, March 12, 2013 (UTC)) ::Found it. Will delete the broken one and replace it shortly. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] 16:43, March 12, 2013 (UTC)) :::There's still some kind of a glitch. Let's wait until tomorrow. If it's not fixed, one of us can contact wiki support. GMRE (talk) 17:49, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Another weird glitch.. well, expected that. Yeah nothing to do right now I think, not a high priority. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] 17:59, March 12, 2013 (UTC)) Sungai Geneng Hello! I see you left me a note on the Sungai Geneng page. Here's the proof of the abandonment. There are people everywhere in the game, except for that particular area. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yamHDiqCPgA Fear for the worst, but expect the best. 18:52, March 12, 2013 (UTC)SeberHusky : Only problem was that the base was completed in the video. I remember though I have visited the location before and if I had heat, no soldiers came out of the shadows and shot at me. But aside the thing I said first, the video wasn't so bad at all. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] 19:07, March 12, 2013 (UTC)) ::: Aha that note...I didn't add that :P, but it was me usually requesting a confirmation, because my game copy was broken. The base is completed on all my existing save files, so I can't confirm that properly...and I don't bother to start a new game right now :P ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] 19:19, March 12, 2013 (UTC)) ::: I just completed that base, but I noticed the no soldiers once I started blowing things up, and I kept hearing voices on the radio, but nobody ever came, or even came down that road at all. There's other videos on youtube if you search the name of the base of people doing the base and having no troops either. Thanks for the compliment! Fear for the worst, but expect the best. 02:38, March 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::Then I will probably check this today, not now though. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] 07:30, March 13, 2013 (UTC)) Platform templates I removed a line of code from each one. Otherwise they would have added the Category:Article management templates to each page. GMRE (talk) 22:22, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, noticed the error. Moved on some of the templates, works the same. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 22:24, March 13, 2013 (UTC)) Get Just Cause? Maybe you'd like to get it some day? GMRE (talk) 12:48, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :Was thinking about it previously. I may purchase it this spring, not decided date or week though. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 13:07, March 17, 2013 (UTC)) ::See to it that you don't read any of the mission walkthroughs then. You wouldn't want to spoil it. But it's a pretty old game. Unless you're going to buy it on the internet, or at some console online store, you should get it as soon as you'll see it, or you might not see it again. The game manual has a bunch of info in it, like a travel guide. I'm sure you've seen some of the quotes, like the ones on the Salvador Mendoza page. GMRE (talk) 13:46, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :::I will most likely get it from one of the online stores since there are no major game stores in my town and the games are usually cheaper in the online stores. There is usually an outlet too on these stores. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 14:05, March 17, 2013 (UTC)) Badges Badges are pictures in the pre-set frames you see such as the gold star and silver circle. The pictures you insert in them won't be re-sized so they have to be about 100px. If you have any other questions let me know. [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 21:38, March 17, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks for the information, then I will customize them tomorrow. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:40, March 17, 2013 (UTC)) My Picture as a badge. I don't know what to say. Thank you for editing my photo. Rico Rodriguez :No problem :P usual plan was to find the achievement/trophy marks from the game for mission badges, but I did barely find any at all. So instead I took screenshots featured at the pages and that looks pretty awesome. A date isn't decided yet when all these new badges are enabled, they are not yet finished, but it will probably be later this week, or next. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 22:59, March 18, 2013 (UTC)) Temporary celebration logo That's a great idea. Should actually be pretty easy, I'll see what I can do! [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 02:10, March 25, 2013 (UTC) : That's how wikipedia do. When one of their many wikis reaches a number, they change their usual logo on that wiki to one more colorful with the milestone number on. After a while they switch back again. I think it should be nice to see a golden JC wiki logo for at least one week. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:10, March 25, 2013 (UTC)) Main page recent activity sidebar The main page recent activity sidebar is glitched, when someone earns a badge the username' has earned the 'badgename' badge and earned 'x' points' message in recent activity shows up in the main page sidebar without being condensed, it extends past the borders of the sidebar.Speeddaemon (talk) 12:04, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :Will check that out and see what I can do. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 12:17, March 31, 2013 (UTC)) ::I see. I don't think there's much I can do about it, but I will check the Main page code. Otherwise, one of us may contact wikia. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 12:20, March 31, 2013 (UTC)) THANK YOU I am deleting my wiki for a new one. You have done a really exellent job. I am making a new wiki soon. My "old" one was basicly copying www.justcause2mods.com. I thank you, again. We split my credit of editing.. You will be admin next time. User:Rico Rodriguez Uhmm... ...your problems are just getting bigger if you creates a new wiki, because you have still to remake those pages on your old wiki. I advice you to keep your old wiki and maybe rewrite those 2 pages. There are no reason for abadoning a good start. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 08:27, April 6, 2013 (UTC)) GOLDEN WUT!?!? Yeah, actually, it's been finished for a while now. Still tool with it now and again. This: http://oi47.tinypic.com/zvlhj.jpg Or this: http://oi46.tinypic.com/2rm6ow0.jpg I like both of them for different reasons, what do you think? Sorry for not giving you a progress report, [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 03:35, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, here we go! Now we got two to choose between! I think I agree, both look good. We take one, and the other can be modified for when we hits 1500 pages or such, if JC3 isn't aborted by some reason. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 08:37, April 7, 2013 (UTC)) ::I like the first one better, the grey outline doesn't quite fit in though, as for jc3 being aborted, it might be, I read something about square enix predicting massive losses and someone high up resigning. Speeddaemon (talk) 18:00, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :::There's no reason to abort it. Still, there's yet no announcement, but chances are 95% that it is Just Cause 3 that will be announced in June. With all the red-links and my planned pages, there wiill be up to 1100 pages even without JC3, but this wiki will be far from alive without it, and not to talk what a dumb idea to end the series at this point. But as said, odds are almost 100% that it will be a new game in the series. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:28, April 7, 2013 (UTC)) Category:Deceased Do we really need this? GMRE (talk) 15:22, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :Wonder about that too. It may be good later, when Just Cause 3 comes out...I have not fully decided, but we should maybe delete it. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:58, April 9, 2013 (UTC)) Template Coding Honestly I'm not sure. I would, however, recommend that you test the code. Seeing as I can't quite tell what the problem is, an example would be great. Also, what do you mean by 'remove the samples'? If this actually does add relevant topics properly I could see it being quite useful. [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 03:26, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :The code on Template:Infobox Settlement is currently in action and will automatically add the relevant categories to a page if the right conditions exists. The Categories are tagged with . However, there are multiple examples on this template page below, so these will make the added categories added in the template page too! We don't want to have the template pages listed among content pages, right? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 06:40, April 24, 2013 (UTC)) ::I don't see much point to this. So far we've easily managed to categorize them all manually. GMRE (talk) 15:09, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Let it be until tomorrow. Kronos may know a way to bypass the problem, but I believe that the chances are small. It isn't really needed, but I want to see if we can make the generic parts of page creations more automated. Otherwise, we continue like we always have done. The disambiguation template will probably be a big step ahead though. Isn't it a great template? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:44, April 24, 2013 (UTC)) :::From what I can tell, all that has been added is the content category. Everything is in the content category, so it doesn't really add relevance or other category tags. If there was a legitimate tag that added ideal categories that would be nice but as it stands this isn't necessary. Could have been a good idea though. [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 04:10, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Nope, it is more. I made so the article would sort itself into the right location category depending on which country that was added in the infobox. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:30, April 25, 2013 (UTC)) Unnecessary coding Thanks for cleaning up my edits! I had no idea that Copy-Paste would create so much clutter. I had a look through the history of the pages and I see what I did wrong. Sorry about that! RAS 2112 (talk) 15:07, April 28, 2013 (UTC) : No problem, you gave us something to do, as it doesn't happen much here now :P. But we'll see when Just Cause 3 comes... ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:51, April 28, 2013 (UTC))